Wireless telecommunications systems use transmitters and receivers to send and receive information over radio frequency signals in a telephone-like network configuration. Transmitters typically transmit signals operating at one phase and receivers typically receive signals operating at a different phase. The different phases used by transmitters and receivers in the system may cause problems in recognizing information from multiple transmitter and receiver pairs. Further, a receiver having one phase requires a greater amount of circuitry and software support to identify information from a corresponding transmitter operating at a different phase. Additionally, a phase difference between a receiver and transmitter may also be affected by changes in a path delay between the transmitter and the receiver. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to control the phase of transmitters and receivers in a wireless telecommunications system to provide improved radio frequency signal transmission.